


Different

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Different [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Crossover, Fishsticks, Hylian Hinata, M/M, Mute Hinata, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Scars, Size Difference, Xenophilia, Zora Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Shouyou crossed his arms with a sudden frown, red eyebrows darted in toward the slope of his nose comically, before turning around and tapping at the blade and bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back, the daggers stashed on his belt. He then turned back to Tobio as if to say,Take me or leave me.Tobio sighed. “The pathway will lead you straight to the city, but take heed—the road is dangerous,” he said, resigned. His kingdom would be no worse, really, if this little thing failed and could not defeat their corrupted guardian, Vah Ruta. “You will need that sword.”





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 28: Xenophilia**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Here I’m exploring a Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild AU with Tobio as a grumpily proper Zora prince and Shouyou as the Hylian hero (aka Link’s role). Although I got a little… exposition-y when I wrote this you may need at least passing knowledge of BOTW to understand the first part fully. Additionally, heed the warnings because this may be… an acquired taste. Tobio does not have human genitalia. 
> 
> IF YOU MAKE IT TO THE END, YOU SHOULD GAZE UPON  [celesoran](https://tmblr.co/mOSkqMpTKNEbggTLGUu_4dg)'s [AMAZING FANART OF THE LOVESCENE](http://celesoran.tumblr.com/post/166901165606/kinktober-2017-day-28-xenophilia-botw-au-ok) (obv spoilers and *ahem* fishsticks so NSFW)

When news came of a Hylian risen from the dead, whispers passed through Zora’s Domain like river rapids. A Hylian, alive even after the great calamity? Would they be able to free us all from the ever-falling rains of the divine beast Vah Ruta? Could they defeat Waterblight Ganon and free the soul of the beloved princess? Would we yet see the sun again in our lifetime?

Tobio would withhold worship or high regard until _after_ the little landwalker actually saved them all.

It was his duty to find him, to lead him to the heart of Zora’s Domain and ask for his aid, and Tobio did so. But, not because he particularly wanted to. Even though he was to follow in the footsteps of King Kageyama his father, Tobio was glad that day was a long time coming. He was _barely_ princely, let alone kingly, and that was exemplified by his near contempt for Shouyou the Hylian warrior when Tobio finally did find him on the outskirts of his domain.

Shouyou was _tiny_ —miniature even for other landwalkers that lived in Tobio’s time, and he was even sillier-looking. When Tobio found him, calling out for his attention from one of the Zora guard gates as the pointy-eared boy ran toward Inogo Bridge with reckless abandon, he saw that he was not only short but red of hair, with tufts of it flying about his round face and coming loose from his ponytail as he made his way through the rain. He’d stopped, gasped when Tobio jumped from the parapet to land at his side.

“Hail, young traveler,” Tobio said, spouting pleasantries that did not reach his face. “I am Prince Tobio of the Zora. I have come to ask for your audience with King Kageyama over matters of great importance.”

The Hylian blinked at him in surprise, but only gripped his sword over his shoulder for a moment before he bowed like a courtier, hand resting over his heart and head lowered. Tobio waited a moment for a response, but there was none.

This _Shouyou_ was so strange that he did not even _speak_.

Tobio tilted his head at the small man. “You are the warrior Shouyou, correct?”

The Hylian blinked again and nodded, mouth parting as he smiled up at Tobio, big eyes darting all over Tobio’s face and body like he’d not seen a Zora before. Like the sight of him was equally strange, but perhaps more amazing if Shouyou’s expression was anything to go by. Tobio supposed it was the only thing to go by, considering his continued silence.

Tobio cleared his throat and added, “You don’t look much like a warrior.”

Shouyou crossed his arms with a sudden frown, red eyebrows darted in toward the slope of his nose comically, before turning around and tapping at the blade and bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back, the daggers stashed on his belt. He then turned back to Tobio as if to say, _Take me or leave me._

Tobio sighed. “The pathway will lead you straight to the city, but take heed—the road is dangerous,” he said, resigned. His kingdom would be no _worse_ , really, if this little thing failed and could not defeat their corrupted guardian, Vah Ruta. “You will need that sword.”

Shouyou smiled again, teeth glinting, and Tobio looked away toward the bridge so he wouldn’t stare. The Hylian grunted softly with a nod and ran from his side, nearly sprinting through the downpour in the direction Tobio had pointed.

Tobio kept watch over his journey.

His pointed ears were finely shaped, but his eyes were large, strange and brown when he had looked up at Tobio with eagerness, his mouth a small bow of pink even when he gritted his dull teeth in his exertion along the way. He wore a tunic that looked right out of Tobio’s history books, blue like the eyes of the Kageyama line, but it was soaked through from the moment they’d met because of the downpour. The clinging fabric revealed his compact, muscled frame—another strange thing to Tobio. His torso was quite short and his legs long for his size, unlike the average Zora who had quite the opposite physique. He had no crest or tail or fins or gills, not that he would, but because of it Tobio found himself lingering over him during his travels from the winding waterways along the footpath.

He’d seen landwalkers of course, but his skepticism of this one in particular made him look harder.

Watching him as he fought his way along the dangerous pathway to the royal city, Tobio found Shouyou was mute, yes, but loud enough for any boisterous soul. He cried out when he slipped on rain-wet cliffsides and yelled when he struck at Lizalfos with his shining swords. He even laughed when he leapt into the air and opened his trusty glider to travel great distances—from mountain to mountain, over ravines and waterfalls, on the wind.

He was very curious indeed.

But Tobio was not _impressed_ with him, really. Although the small Hylian seemed very courageous and deft with any weapon he got his hands on, and he was determined in a way Tobio had never seen in any of his own soldiers, Tobio was reluctant to give him undue deference. Shouyou was eager to help once King Kageyama had told him of the troubles plaguing the Zora, and he pledged himself to the kingdom without hesitation, but he had also received armor fit for a knight and weaponry that was worth more than any of his possessions combined.

But then he defeated Waterblight Ganon and restored Vah Ruta. Simple as that. (Well, not so, but it seemed that way from the way Shouyou carried himself upon his return from the inner chambers of the great mechanical beast, who had been contaminated by a terrible incarnation of Ganon from long ago. It couldn’t have been easy, but Shouyou acted as if it were, bright-eyed and smiling when he arrived again at the Zora court.)

Tobio had helped him through some of the trials… begrudgingly… but really he had been only a tool for the Hylian’s determination to dismantle the divine beast’s defensive magics. When Shouyou failed in one moment, he steeled himself and triumphed in the next, and when he triumphed he laughed, mouth wide and arms outspread as Tobio looked over his shoulder at him, cutting through the water with the Hylian on his back. Only in that moment had he forgotten himself, his reservations, and seen beauty in the foreign lines of Shouyou’s face.

Tobio had been almost afraid to let him enter Vah Ruta alone, although he knew Shouyou would be fine, perfect even, because he’d gotten this far—survived the great calamity and came back from the dead and traveled leagues fighting foes big and small—so he didn’t need a Zora Prince’s aid, surely. Although he had squeezed Tobio’s shoulder before departing finally, his little fingers like a brand on Tobio’s slick skin when Tobio scolded him.

“Don’t be stupid,” he’d demanded. “Recklessness will get you killed, and then we’ll be doomed.”

Shouyou had winked at him, laughing as he jumped up to high ledge and slipped out of sight.

Tobio did not see him again until rays of sunlight shone through broken clouds on the domain for the first time in years.

Tobio did not let himself celebrate his return any more than the other members of the Zora court, but he did bestow upon Shouyou his lost sister’s ceremonial trident, bejeweled and finely crafted and meant for a true guardian of Zora’s Domain. Shouyou nearly shook when he held it in his hands. Tobio was grateful for that moment of solemnity, because it meant this strange creature understood, even if he could not say it in so many words. Or any at all.

King Kageyama invited Shouyou to stay, to rest and heal in the famous Zora springs and make use of the guest wing of the palace, as long as he was able. And Tobio quietly despaired, because the more he looked at the Hylian now, the more he relived that moment in the water, swimming and dodging cannonballs of magic as Shouyou shot arrows until he disarmed the beast and left him to float, bereft, in the water with a warm touch and a smile.

Tobio was able to distract himself well enough, fall back into his comfortable skin of stoicism with rigorous training, and vowed not to spend time searching for sight (not sound) of the Hylian who now roamed his home freely.

Of course, that did not mean he never saw him again.

He was dozing in the royal baths after a morning of melee training, letting his head tilt back until his crest with its long tail rested on the iridescent tiles at the water’s edge, when a soft noise startled his eyes open. Tobio blinked at the ceiling before sitting up and turning to spot the Hylian clutching bath linens to his chest.

Shouyou shook his head, head bowed and hand lifted as if to say, _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ , and Tobio frowned.

“Don’t worry yourself,” Tobio said. “Zora often bathe communally. And you are welcome in the baths as you are in any part of the palace.”

Shouyou’s big eyes darted over Tobio’s chest, his face and his crest, but he nodded and moved with tentative steps around the perimeter of the room to the bench-lined windows overlooking the great waterfalls glinting with sunlight.

Tobio couldn’t help but watch his silhouette, because if he stepped tentatively he undressed even more so, stripping out of his tunic and shimmying his britches and underthings down his muscled legs quietly until he was bare, shoulders up by his pointy-ears as he stood with his back to Tobio. It was not news to Tobio that he was well built, but his back was lovely in its curvature, his ass round and thighs strong. When Tobio’s eyes adjusted, he found that Shouyou wore many slashes and wounds long healed over. When he reached behind his neck to untie his hair, leaving him completely naked save for the small blue jewels that pierced the soft-looking lobes of his ears, Tobio realized he’d been staring and sunk into the water nearly to his eyes.

Prince Tobio. Barely princely indeed.

Then, Shouyou turned around to join him in the baths.

The thought of Shouyou’s hot fingers on his shoulder made him wonder whether he was warm all over, on every bit of exposed skin smattered with scars both delicate and deep. He wondered at his cock—at the fact that, now that the Hylian was bare, he was even more starkly different from Tobio—for it was already exposed, cradled in hair as red as the curls atop his head, and… he was of course small, but possibly not _disproportionately_ so. In fact, he was thick and long in a way that seemed generous for his stature. Tobio tried to think of him as if they were the same size—what he would look like then—and the thought both drew a shiver down his spine and a soft laugh from his belly.

“Do all Hylians walk about with their cocks exposed so?” he found himself asking with a twitching mouth.

Shouyou blinked and his lips parted as he stepped into the water to mid-thigh. A fine blush drifted over his naked skin, and Tobio gritted his teeth. He didn’t say anything—naturally—but this silence was different.

“Forgive my rudeness,” Tobio said with a frown. “I am… I have not spent great time with foreigners. I am unused to their strangeness.”

Shouyou’s eyebrows rose up to his messy bangs and then he gestured to the meeting of his legs as if to say, _This strangeness is my normal._

“I apologize,” Tobio said, and the silence after was deafening, only broken by the mild splashing as Shouyou dipped down into the warm water to his shoulders while he watched Tobio.

He gestured again, but this time it seemed something like, _You?_

Tobio licked his lips. “Me?”

Shouyou blushed harder. Nodded.

“Ah,” Tobio hesitated. “As you’ve seen, Zora may walk around bare but for adornments of status. We are only exposed when we—become… aroused. And we have—” Tobio waved his hand at Shouyou’s lightly pink cock and clenched his jaw. “—two of… that.”

Shouyou tilted his head, chewing on his lip with eyes Tobio could not read. He mouthed the word, ‘two,’ confusedly.

“Zora are much different from Hylians, I suppose,” Tobio continued, voice rising higher. He was never one for superfluous conversation but this man, this little warrior, made him nervous in a way he could not tame. “We—the shapes of our crests are hereditary, and we have coloration in our skin like you do with your hair. The Kageyama line is the only family with skin as dark as ours.”

Shouyou smiled a little and drifted closer to listen.

“Zora hide is very tough, however,” he continued, watching Shouyou moved closer and closer with a thumping heart. “That is why we need no armor like yours.”

Shouyou was right in front of him, listening intently.

“Here, touch—“ What in Hyrule was he saying? “—touch my skin, here,” he offered, lifting his arm and presenting his hand to the Hylian, who looked up to Tobio’s eyes once before lifting his own little fingers and tracing over Tobio’s arm. The heat was expected but still a shock, a trail of fire around the bones of his wrist and over the tendons of his hands until Shouyou moved the pads of his fingers to Tobio’s claw-like nails. “Careful,” Tobio added, hushed.

Shouyou nodded, and looked back up to meet Tobio’s eyes.

He held Tobio in his gaze for a long moment, before he stepped closer, and his hand moved up Tobio’s arm. He mapped out his bicep and his shoulder over the cream-white that splashed up his legs, belly, underarms and face, and the stark black skin of his crest and back and shoulders, pressing firmly over his collarbone and humming at the texture so new to his touch. Tobio was captive in such a gentle embrace, altogether hot and soft and sparking.

“See?” he rasped after a while, when Shouyou’s palms pressed into his chest. “Your skin is so vulnerable compared to mine.”

Shouyou shrugged, smile breaking out like sunbeams across his face. It was like he was saying, _I’m tough enough._

“True, you are more… durable than expected,” Tobio said with a slight laugh.

Shouyou swept his hand down Tobio’s other arm until he could grasp his hand. He lifted it and pressed it to his own shoulder, saying, _Now you,_ with his eyes. Tobio swallowed and allowed himself to touch, to seek out all the soft places and trace all the aged scars, and watched as Shouyou’s eyelids fluttered from the sensation of his hands.

He could feel himself becoming aroused, slick gathering at his slit as heat gathered deep in his belly. This was not good. Or appropriate. He would surely scare the little warrior away. Not to mention possibly straining diplomatic relations.

Relations. Oh no.

“You are too soft,” Tobio croaked. “I could hurt you.”

He moved his hands away, but Shouyou caught them in a strong grip, shaking his head.

Tobio squirmed a little on his ledge under the water as he looked down at the Hylian. “The only place Zora are that soft is… is…”

Shouyou bit his lip and slid Tobio’s hands over his own body until Tobio’s clawed hands grazed the trail of red hair on his lower belly, until the pads of Tobio’s fingers touched the soft-hard, heated skin on Shouyou’s stiffening cock.

“Shouyou—I don’t—”

Shouyou shook his head more insistently, then pressed his palm again to Tobio, over his belly. The look in his eyes said, _Show me._

Tobio closed his eyes, trying to shut out the heat building inside him, but it was no use. He moved slowly out of Shouyou’s embrace to sit on the edge of the bath, legs parted and body hunched.

Shouyou moved closer, barely able to rest his arms over Tobio’s thighs as he pressed between Tobio’s legs. Tobio cracked an eye open to spot him staring down between Tobio’s legs. Shouyou breathed through his open mouth, eyes wide as he watched Tobio’s slit, swollen and flushed pink and delicate around the opening, drip a little with shiny clear liquid. Tobio squirmed again, and his cloaca throbbed with need.

Shouyou tugged lightly on one of the fins at his crest, and Tobio obeyed. He obeyed a commoner, a hero, and leaned down to accept a kiss on his lips. It was another strange thing. He’d seen other landwalkers do such a thing, but his lips buzzed with it in the small places Shouyou nibbled at him. He growled when Shouyou’s tongue darted out to taste his mouth, and opened to him a little to let him tongue lightly inside, at his sharp teeth and his tongue that dwarfed Shouyou’s own.

“Mnh,” said Shouyou, Tobio opened his eyes again and looked down between them. He could see below the clear blue surface of the water that Shouyou’s cock was erect and reddening, and it made Tobio’s stomach clench. Tobio moved his fingers to his slit to rub over it, ease the ache there, and Shouyou leaned back to watch. His big, brown eyes flitted up to meet Tobio’s before he was leaning down and pressing his face between Tobio’s legs and _licking_ around Tobio’s fingers.

Tobio nearly cried out at the feeling, soft and wet and stirring him up inside just as much as it soothed him. He would be ready soon. It would be only moments until Shouyou would truly see him.

Shouyou made soft noises in his throat as he explored Tobio’s cloaca with his tongue and lips, slipping inside him to taste and gasping like he was parched when Tobio’s hips juddered and he covered Shouyou’s chin with slick.

“Little warrior—you must stop, I’ll—”

But Shouyou was determined. He lapped at Tobio from the top to the bottom of his slit, and made a curious noise when he tongued him again and met more resistance than before.

“Shouyou, please,” Tobio begged, and Shouyou _sucked_ at him. Tobio closed his eyes as he felt it.

“Hanh!” the Hylian choked out as both of Tobio’s cocks slipped out from his cloaca, full with his blood and bobbing steadily as they met the open air. One rested perfectly against Shouyou’s shocked lips and the other bumped his chin, brushed against his neck and drooled shiny slick down the tendon there.

It was obscene. Tobio felt obscene.

Shouyou, however, looked amazed. He made an, “Oh,” sound as if he finally understood, and looked up at Tobio with an amused smile.

Tobio frowned at him. “Stupid Hylian. Don’t look at me like that.”

Shouyou laughed, the sound vibrating against one of Tobio’s cockheads, and Tobio’s arms nearly gave out. Then, Shouyou wrapped his hands each around his cocks and rubbed at them. He explored the lightly ribbed skin and the sensitive tips, and then wrung him down to the base, pressing Tobio’s cocks together and humming against his cockheads with a hazy smile.

The thing only Prince Tobio knew about the hero of Hyrule was that he was _wicked_.

He looked small and innocent but he was simply _not_ , for he read Tobio so easily that he played him like an instrument, eagerly exploring and touching him deftly until Tobio was shaking under his attentions.

“I will not last,” Tobio admitted through gritted teeth.

Shouyou sucked against his cockhead, just like he had against his slit, and Tobio nearly roared as he came in thick pulses over Shouyou’s face, marking him so completely that he’d likely be a beacon of Zora pheromones for the foreseeable future, telling all who wandered too close that he belonged to Prince Tobio, and no one was to touch. Tobio twitched so violently with the thought that he fell to his back, writhing, and Shouyou let out a choked noise as one of his cocks slid more deeply into his mouth. The wet, tight heat of it sent Tobio into another intense wave of orgasm.

He spurted weakly for a little while longer, and while he did so Shouyou caressed him until he was too impatient to wait. He climbed out of the bath and over Tobio’s body, not even bothering to wipe or rinse his face, and he slid, slippery, against Tobio’s chest until he could straddle him and kiss him at once.

Tobio lifted his arms shakily, one to guide Shouyou’s rolling hips at his waist and the other to carefully enclose the Hylian’s small cock in his fist. He squeezed and twisted as they kissed, welcoming his own taste on Shouyou’s tongue, until he felt the man spill over his hand and belly.

Shouyou was loud for someone of so little words, and Tobio found he liked it.

Later, months from now when Shouyou would return from his quest to save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon with more scars and more time, they would do this again. And after they would lay together in Tobio’s rooms in his royal bed and Shouyou would insist with tugging hands that Tobio fuck him, stretch him wide with one of his cocks and spend inside him to mark him all over. They’d kiss softly, they’d hold hands perhaps, they’d swim again in Vah Ruta’s lake without a care, and Tobio would find a Hylian’s heart is as strong as a Zora’s, even if his hide is not.

Now, when Shouyou stopped shaking in his sprawl atop Tobio in the baths, fingers pressing softly to Tobio’s jaw, Tobio said, “I suppose we’re not _so_  different.”

Shouyou burst out laughing, and tugged again on Tobio’s fins.

**Author's Note:**

> wejf;ldksj;f thank you for reading :'D
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
